


Landslide

by Em_is_here



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Astrid is worried, Bush Medicine, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Trapped, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_is_here/pseuds/Em_is_here
Summary: Hiccup is caught in a landslide, Astrid is worried.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 38





	Landslide

The difference between having his eyes open and closed was negligible. The rocks blocking out any and all light.

Hiccup had been caught in a landslide, and Toothless was on the other side of a wall of rocks and mud, paying desperately. 

Then he heard wings flap, and the wind start to shriek. He had gone - to get help was the only motive Hiccup would let himself consider as he fell asleep.

Astrid was concerned when Hiccup didn't return to the edge before nightfall, but chalked it up to him being delayed by bad weather.

At least until she saw a riderless black shadow fly across the moon and almost landing ontop of her.

"Toothless? Where's Hiccup?" 

The dragon barked, and threw her onto his back before taking off once again. 

The dragon flew faster than he ever had with her on his back before. Now she was terrified, whatever trouble Toothless thought his rider was in, it had scared the dragon enough to fly so fast she could barely see. 

Eventually, they came across an island and Toothless practically dived toward the base of a landslide coming off of the cliff. 

She jumped off of his back, staring at the rocks the dragon was barking at. 

"He's under there? Oh gods. Hiccup? HICCUP?!"

She heard a groan. " Just hold on, I'm going to get you out of there." 

She had to force herself to calm down - if she went from the bottom, she had a serious chance of making the problem worse. So she would have to dig with a shallow enough angle that it wouldn't cause any more mini-slides. 

And so she began, calling out every now and again, to make sure she was digging towards him. It took an hour before she saw a glimpse of the leather he wore, another ten minutes before she touched him and a further ten to get the stone loose enough that she could pull him out. 

He was oozing blood, was covered in dust and grime and was barely conscious.

"Toothless," she said while getting the two of them onto his back, "take us to the nearest clean water source." 

She cleaned him off, saw that there was considerably less blood than she had originally feared, and cleaned his wounds. She could really use some honey right about now. 

Aha - "Toothless, find me a beehive?" He flew off and returned a few minutes later, gesturing with his head. She followed him and sure enough - there was a beehive. 

"I need you to get as much of the honey out as you possibly can. It's very important.

Toothless went about extracting the honey which she scoops into a jar Hiccup had left in Toothless' saddle.

She spread it onto his wounds when they got back to him, focusing especially on the deep gashes in his good leg and arms. 

Once she had finished, she fished out some bandages Hiccup had also left in the saddlebags - by the gods the boy was prepared, blessed with the foresight of Frigg at times, and wrapped up the worst of his wounds. 

"To Berk," she ordered, once she had gotten them both onto Toothless' back once more, "quick as you can." 

Toothless flew off quick as an arrow.

"Will he be ok?" 

"He'll be fine lass - thanks to you."

"Thanks to Toothless, Chief." 

"Him too, but you got him home, cleaned his wounds and kept him well enough for Gothi to fix. You did well." 

She blushed slightly at the compliment.

"Thank you Astrid - truly." His hand came down on her shoulder. She was sitting at Hiccup's bedside, holding his hand and had been since Gothi had left several hours ago. 

"You going to stay here a little while longer?" 

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere for a good long while yet." Stoick smiled and got up to go, consoled that Astrid would be looking after his son when a small voice broke through the crackle of the fire. 

"I didn't want to see him like this again." 

"What was that lass?"

She shook herself " after the battle with the Red death, when Hiccup didn't wake up for weeks, i said to myself that I would make sure that i would never again be sitting by his bedside, waiting for him to wake up after an injury. That i would protect him from the world. I failed."

"Lass," Stoick sat down next to her again and hugged her, "this is Hiccup we're talking about. He's going to get hurt and he's going to make you think that he's dead because of the scrapes he get into. He's self sacrificial and will throw himself in front of arrows to keep others from harm. You're never going to be able to protect him all the time. But you can try. And you can save him when he goes too far - like you did today."

Astrid sobbed into her chief's shirt. 

"Astrid, if it's any consolation, i felt exactly the same when you went blind." Came a nasally voice.

"Hiccup!" She threw herself onto her knees next the the bed. "You're alright!" Hands on his cheeks, stroking gently "you're ok"

"I'm fine, Astrid. I promise."

"What the hell were you thinking? You terrified me!" 

Stoick clapped his hand onto his son's shoulder, nodded and left. He could talk to his heir afterwards - Astrid had a greater claim at the moment. 

"I wasn't really? I just thought i saw a dragon eye, started picking at the cliff then it fell on me. Next i know you're there, digging me out... I'm sorry i scared you." 

Astrid pressed her forehead into his, conscious of the cut there. 

"I would ask you to never do that again, but i have no interest in hearing promises you're never going to keep. Just try to keep me being terrified for your life to a minimum, yeah?" 

"Yeah. Ok. I love you." 

"Love you too, you pain in the ass."

She kissed his forehead gently. They would be ok. They were always ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do in enjoy torturing Hiccup and making Astrid look after him? I will never know.


End file.
